My little Bird
by MeloveDolphins
Summary: "Stay away from me," I told him. A smirk grew upon his face "I intend to do quite the contrary my little bird,".


******Author's Note:**

******This actually was a anon asked based story on tumblr**

******Anonymous asked:**

******Can you do one were Peter and the lost boys are sorta of like Jefferson, where they know who they really are kinda of thing. But Wendy is under the curse and she meets Peter?**

******So here it is :)**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or this tv show**

******WENDY=EVELYN**

******PETER=WILLIAM**

* * *

Life seemed impeccably boring, it felt like I was always doing the same thing everyday. I would wake up, get ready for school as my foster parent's would shout at me, rushing me out the door, then I go to school, plaster on a smile that hides away the stress and pressure to not only do good in school but to be the best. Later on I would walk home, do my homework, and then I would stare at the night sky wishing, waiting for something to take me away.

I sighed, shaking my head from my depressing thoughts, I think too much. "Evelyn!" My friend Marigold shouted. I turned towards her direction, smiling as she walked over. "Hi Marie," I spoke softly. "Hi Eve," her eye's lit up in a familiar way that only gave me a warning that she had gossip to spew to me "So you know how there's been a few forest fires going on lately?" She asked. I nodded my head telling her to continue "Well Sheriff Graham caught the one's who were doing them," She stated. "Well?" I mumbled "Who were they?". "William and his little pack," She replied quickly.

I rolled my eyes and started walking towards the school building "Not much of a shocker then, him and little groupies are just a bunch of delinquents," I told her. "Well yes that's true, but come on Evelyn they are pretty attractive,_especially_ William," She remarked smirking. I scoffed as she continued "Plus there's this kind of allure to him," She mumbled. "If you're into crazy," I replied laughing.

William Hensworth, while attractive, is completely insane. Him and his friends, believe themselves to be will Peter Pan and the lost boys. They say were all fairy tale character's and we need to "wake up" from our delusions. In reality they need to wake up from there's. Life isn't Disney, and they can't always live life like this. At least that's what my foster mom always remarks to her husband.

I agree at some point, but Marigold is right there is an allure to him, maybe I just had a thing for crazy, but the idea of never growing up and always having fun, seems will…enchanting. I shake my head, what's with me thinking such crazy thing's today.

"Did they get charged with anything?" I asked. Marigold giggled, "Not really, just to actually go to school," She remarked. I laughed nervously "They never come to school,". She shrugged "Well it was either this or juvi, what do you think they choose," Her eye's lit up again "Besides have you seen Felix-

"Freddie," I cut her off. She rolled her eyes "Fine, _Freddie_ is pretty cute maybe I will have a class with him," She skipped of giggling towards the entrance. Unlike her I crossed my fingers hoping, wishing that I didn't have any classes with them, that I never crossed paths with any of them. There was something about them,especially William, that gave me such a raw fear of they unknown.

It seems as though, my wish went unheard. Five minutes, as the final bell rang for first period in walked William Hensworth and his friend Freddie. My science teacher rolled his eyes "Will look at this? Havent seen you around lately…or ever," He remarked. William smirked "Aw sorry teach, been a bit busy, should've known you would miss me," he replied sarcastically. All the other girl's in the room were swooning at this point, in which I hadn't faintest idea why, other than the fact that there were "totally shipping it".

Sydnie, my lab partner, looked like she would combust if they were to even spare her a single glance. "There's only one empty table, so I think you can figure out where you'll be sitting," remarked sarcastically. "Aye, Aye Captain," William replied saluting him before heading towards….me. I groaned, it would of course be my luck, that the only empty table is behind us. Sydnie was giggling like crazy and I just wanted to disappear.

My groan of complaint seemed to catch William's attention because he locked uncomfortable eye contact with me and didn't let go. He had a wide smirk on his face as if he knew something I didn't which made me shiver with fear. Him and Freddie quickly sat behind us, which gave the A okay to being the lesson.

It was hard to focus though, when William's eyes seemed to burn through my back, through my soul, I shivered once more, and I could practically hear his smirk.

This went on for days, I felt like he was egging me on, daring me to do something. But I wouldn't, I couldn't, who knew what a crazy delusional delinquent would do to me if I spoke up.

So I ignored his stares, glances, and stupid smirks, and did what I always did, faked smile, telling the whole world nothing was wrong. Oh but it was a lie, a huge undeniable lie. Soon I began to feel like William was every where. In the hallways, even if it was filled with dead silence, on my walks home from school, in my dreams, that seemed to be centered around him.

I was going insane. I think he knew it too. Because he began to say thing's in class that I knew were meant for me.

Just yesterday, were talking about the anatomy of humans and he said something like "We should study the anatomy of birds," It was a weird statement even to who raised an eyebrow in curiosity "Oh and why do you think so?" He replied.

William's eyes seemed to be glued towards me burning a hole into my back. "Well there much more interesting than humans," He remarked. Again seemed curious "How So?". A smirk grew on Williams face "Their desire to fly, to be free, because they're so _easily_ trapped," I shivered, his smirk grew "It's much more interesting than humans who only ever want what they can't have, while birds once you set them free, there happy,"he stated in almost a whisper. The class was all but enchanted with his statement. quickly remarked "Thank you Oprah with that insightful comment, but this isn't the counselors office, its a science class,". Everyone laughed but me, I was too self aware.

I was beginning to fear my every move, I felt like he was always there, always watching, which was crazy, absolutely bonkers. But I was scared and angry. Angry on how he continues to mess with me, without outwardly doing anything at all. What right did he have to mess with me anyway? We've never even spoken to one another before, but maybe in his messed up fantasy we have.

Not being able to stand it anymore, I waited until the end of class to speak to him. He always was the last one out and alway snuck out somewhere in between classes. He was wearing the strange get up that he always was equipped with, that made him look more wild then it should. He looked up at me smirking "Are you just going to stare at me all day, or are you going to tell me why you're waiting for me," he remarked. I grinded my teeth together and my hands were in tight fists of anger. "You know why," I replied venomously. He quirked his head "No I'm afraid I don't,".

"Yes you do, you're always staring at me and it's making me go completely mad!" I shouted. He stepped closer to me, I stepped back, I felt my back hit the desk behind me. He leaned forward putting his hands on the desks around me, trapping me. He whispered into my ear, I could feel his hot breath "Is it so wrong to stare at a pretty girl," I shivered but not from fear. I pushed him away "Stay away from me," I told him, before scattering off.

A smirk grew on his face "I intend to do quite the contrary my little bird,".


End file.
